Moonbridge
| established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Moonbridge was a magical, invisible bridge in Silverymoon, the most famous landmark in that city. Description The Moonbridge crossed the River Rauvin, connecting Northbank, the older section of the city, with Southbank. It spanned from between a pair of guardposts in the south to the original Main Gate of the city on the northern side, and relied on talismans of power buried on each shore to sustain its magics. .]] The Moonbridge was a large, gentle arch, constructed of magical force. Many considered it more impressive to behold than any of the slender and graceful towers of the city, and some even claimed that Lurue could sometimes be seen dancing over the bridge. It was fourteen feet wide and two feet thick and rose 60 feet above the water at its highest point. The bridge contained no walls or railings, and was perfectly smooth. It was not known to have had any weight limit—dragons had sat on it without any issue. It was usually invisible by day, but by moonlight, it glowed with a silver sheen. The bridge could be "turned off" in the middle to function as a "drawbridge" and allow ships with tall masts to pass by or to act as a defensive measure. When this occurred, anyone standing on the bridge would be moved with the receding ends as they unjoined and pulled away from the middle. Defenses The Moonbridge was linked to the protective wards of Silverymoon. The Moonbridge was controlled by a ''Staff of Silverymoon, of which three were believed to exist. One was always carried by Alustriel Silverhand. A bearer of such a staff could also cause gravity to be reversed on the surface of the bridge, or erect a wall of force to block passage across it. Alustriel's six Sisters, as well as Taern Hornblade, Jorus Azuremantle, and Sernius Alathar had also been given control over the bridge. History In 384 DR, a human tribe, whose name is lost to history, first constructed a crude wood-and-rope bridge over the river at the site that would one day be Silverymoon. Decades later, in 403 DR, the bridge was replaced by a stone bridge, as a joint effort by dwarves and humans. The stone bridge remained for four centuries, until it was replaced in 843 DR by the Moonbridge, which was erected by the combined spellcasting efforts of the High Lady Amaara, Amaara's sister Lynx, Alustriel, (then known as Elué Dualen), and three other mages, at the same time that they created the city's mythal. After the Spellplague of 1385 DR, Silverymoon's mythal healed itself, reforming out of the Moonbridge after Mystra's return to life. Appendix Appearances ;Novels * Streams of Silver * Starless Night (mentioned only) * The Dream Spheres * Farthest Reach ;Video games * Gateway to the Savage Frontier References Category:Bridges Category:Locations on the Moonway Category:Locations on the River Rauvin Category:Locations in Silverymoon Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril